Move Changes
Moves are pivotal in Pokemon battles. Unfortunately, the original game is littered with moves that are useless and outclassed. HGSS Remix attempts to ensure that moves are useful and balanced to increase options for all Pokemon. Tiering All Pokemon moves that deal damage will be readjusted onto new baselines much like what has been done with base stats. 40 POWER 60 POWER 75 POWER 90 POWER 120 POWER 150 POWER Moves with powers outside of these values will have them readjusted. Accuracy, effect chance and power points will then be readjusted to compensate the strengthening or weakening of the move. Bug Below is a list of all bug-type moves in the game and any changes that have been made. Physical BUG BITE Physical, PWR: 60, ACC: 100, PP: 20, EFFECT: Consumes the effect of opponent's Berry. FURY CUTTER Physical, PWR: 10 40, ACC: 95, PP: 20 30, EFFECT: Power increases with consecutive use. LEECH LIFE Physical, PWR: 20 40, ACC: 100, PP: 15 30, EFFECT: Restores health equal to half of damage dealt. MEGAHORN Physical, PWR: 120, ACC: 85, PP: 10. PIN MISSILE Physical, PWR: 25, ACC: 90, PP: 20, EFFECT: Attacks 1-5 times in a row. TWIN NEEDLE Physical, PWR: 25 30, ACC: 100, PP: 20, EFFECT: Attacks twice, may poison (20%). U-TURN Physical, PWR:70 75, ACC: 100, PP: 20 15 , EFFECT: User switches out of battle. X-SCISSOR Physical, PWR: 80 90, ACC: 100, PP: 15 10. Special ATTACK ORDER RAGING SWARM Physical Special, PWR: 90 120, ACC: 100 85, PP: 15 5. BUG BUZZ Special, PWR: 90, ACC: 100, PP: 10, EFFECT: May lower opponent's SDEF by one stage (10%). SIGNAL BEAM Special, PWR: 75, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: May confuse opponent (10%). SILVER WIND Special, PWR: 60, ACC: 100, PP: 5 20, EFFECT: May increase all of the user's stats by one stage (10% 5%). STRING SHOT Other Special, PWR: n/a 40, Acc: 95, PP:35 30, EFFECT: Lower's the opponent's SPE by one stage. Other DEFEND ORDER SHIELD SWARM Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: n/a, PP: 10, EFFECT: Increases the user's DEF and SDEF by one stage. HEAL ORDER HONEY GIFT Other, PWR, n/a, ACC: n/a, PP: 10, EFFECT: Restores health equal to half the user's max HP. SPIDER WEB Other, PWR, n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 10, EFFECT: The opponent cannot escape or switch. TAIL GLOW Other, PWR, n/a, ACC: n/a, PP: 20 10, EFFECT: Increases the user's SATK by two stages. Dark Below is a list of all dark-type moves in the game and any changes that have been made. Physical BEAT UP Physical, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 30, EFFECT: Power depends Pokemon in the party. BITE Physical, PWR: 60, ACC: 100, PP: 25 20, EFFECT: May cause flinching. CRUNCH Physical, PWR: 80 90, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: May lower opponent's Defense stat (20%). FAINT ATTACK FEINT ATTACK Physical, PWR: 60, ACC: 100, PP: 20, EFFECT: Cannot miss. FLING Physical, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 10, Power depends on item thrown. KNOCK OFF Physical, PWR: 20 60, ACC: 100, PP: 25 15, EFFECT: Knocks off opponent's item. NIGHT SLASH Physical, PWR: 70 75, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: High critical hit ratio. PUNISHMENT Physical, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 5, EFFECT: Power increases when opponent's stats are raised. PURSUIT Physical, PWR: 40, ACC: 100, PP: 30, EFFECT: Double power to switching Pokemon. SUCKER PUNCH Physical, PWR: 80 75, ACC: 100, PP: 5, EFFECT: Attacks first, only works if opponent is attacking. Special ASSURANCE Physical Special, PWR: 60, ACC: 100, PP: 20, EFFECT: Power doubles if opponent has already taken damage. DARK PULSE Special, PWR: 80 90, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: Opponent may flinch. PAYBACK REVERSE Physical Special, PWR: 50 60, ACC: 100, PP: 10, Power doubles if user attacked first. THIEF GRASP Physical Special, PWR: 40, ACC: 100, PP: 30, EFFECT: Steals the opponent's item. Other DARK VOID Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 80, PP: 10, EFFECT: Puts all opponents to sleep. EMBARGO Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 10, EFFECT: The opponent can't use items. FAKE TEARS Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 20 15, EFFECT: Lowers the opponent's SDEF by two stages. FLATTER Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: Confuses the opponent and raises their SATK by two stages. MEMENTO Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 10, EFFECT: The user faints and lowers opponent's ATK and SATK by two stages. NASTY PLOT Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: n/a, PP: 20 15, EFFECT: Raises the user's SATK by two stages. SNATCH Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: n/a, PP: 10, EFFECT: Steals the effect of opponent's next move. SWITCHEROO Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 10, EFFECT: Swaps items with the opponent. TAUNT Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: The opponent can't use non-attacking moves. TORMENT Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 15, EFFECT: The opponent can't use the same move twice in a row. Dragon Below is a list of all dragon-type moves in the game and any changes that have been made. Physical DRAGON CLAW, PWR: 80 75, ACC: 100, PP: 15. DRAGON RUSH, PWR: 100 90, ACC: 75 95, PP: 10 15, EFFECT: Opponent may flinch. OUTRAGE Physical, PWR: 120, ACC: 100 95, PP: 10, EFFECT: User confused after it ends. SPACIAL REND Special Physical, PWR: 100 120, ACC: 95 85, PP: 5, EFFECT: High critical hit ratio. Special DRACO METEOR Special, PWR: 130 120, ACC: 90 100, PP: 5, EFFECT: Lowers the user's SATK by two stages. DRAGON BREATH Special, PWR: 60, ACC: 100, PP: 20, EFFECT: May paralyze opponent (30%). DRAGON PULSE Special, PWR: 85 90, ACC: 100, PP: 10 15. DRAGON RAGE Special, PWR: n/a, ACC: 100, PP: 10, EFFECT: Always inflicts 40 HP. ROAR OF TIME Special, PWR: 150, ACC: 90, PP: 5, EFFECT: User must recharge. TWISTER Special, PWR: 40, ACC: 100, PP: 20 30, EFFECT: Opponent may flinch. Other DRAGON DANCE Other, PWR: n/a, ACC: n/a, PP: 20 15, EFFECT: Increases user's ATK and SPE by one stage.